The replacements
by Draco the Lizard
Summary: The gang's fifth year will be different then the previous ones. All the teachers are gone and are replaced by different wizards and wizards, all from the Discworld. Voldemort shows up, and meets an unexpected and smelly defeat. [Oneshot, expect no sequel]
1. Prologue: Introductions!

"The replacements."   
  
Since this is going to be a Harry Potter/Discworld cross-over, and not everybody knows the Discworld, I thought there should   
be some introductions.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling, the Discworld characters to Terry Pratchett.  
  
The Discworld: It's a disc, like the name says, and it lies on four elephants who stand on a giant turtle who swims through   
space. I have taken most characters from the Unseen University, the magic school on the Discworld.   
  
  
Archchancellor Mustrum Ridcully:   
A cheerful man, who enjoys hunting and a healthy run aroumd the building before breakfast. He's rather bossy, and doesn't   
really listen to what other people say. He's a bit discriminating to the girls, but wizards aren't used to teaching girls,   
so you'll have to excuse him and his colleagues.   
  
Mrs Whitlow:   
She's the head-maid of the University and makes sure the maids to their work properly.   
  
The Librarian:  
He's an orang-utan because of some magical explosion in his library. Very attached to his books and very guarding. He's very   
strong and most people fear/respect him. Don't call him monkey, he doesn't like that.  
  
Modo:  
The gardener and a dwarf. He's really fond of his plants, and thinks his job at the University is the most interesting ever.   
He's not really a wizard, but I made him a teacher anyway.   
  
Rincewind:  
Coward, expert when it comes to running away, and the only one who has experience with people wanting him dead. He owns a   
living trunk, called the Luggage. The Luggage isn't that aggressive, just really protective of his master. Most people fear   
it, while Rincewind thinks it's mostly annoying.   
  
Nanny Ogg:  
A very nice old witch, a bit to keen on sexual innuendo, but she'll behave. Unlike her cat, Greebo, who is the most vicious   
thing on four legs. Nanny Ogg however, still thinks of him as a nice little fluff-ball.   
  
The Bursar  
Only mentioned a couple of times in the story. He's great with numbers, but lousy with everything else. Is a bit crazy, but   
at least he hallucinates he's normal, like most people.  
  
Granny Weatherwax:  
A respected witch. Definately the best witch on the entire Disc. She calls her kind of magic headology, and it mostly has to   
do with manipulating people's thought. She's not evil though.  
  
The Senior Wrangler:   
Not fond of children, that's for sure. To be honest, he's not really fond of anyone. (Except for maybe Mrs Whitlow.)  
  
Ponder Stibbons:   
He's a research wizard, and interested in science, evolution and how magic works. He's the youngest and the other wizards   
don't really respect him.  
  
The Dean:  
Easily the biggest wizard, since he's the only one who needs two chairs. He likes to might things go 'splat' and is always   
up for some magical fire-balls.  
  
Right, go read the story! 


	2. 1. There's some really weird things goin...

There's some really weird things going on.   
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Harry was waiting on platform 9¾ for his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to arrive. He was early, they still had   
fifteen minutes, but he couldn't wait much longer. He hadn't heard from anyone in the wizarding world, except for the usual   
Hogwarts letter. They probably hadn't sent him in case one of the DeathEaters might find it. It was for his own safety, but   
without letters Harry felt very lonely with the Dursleys, who had spent the summer avoiding him. He looked at the clock.   
Thirteen minutes.  
  
"Hey Harry, long time no seeing!" One of the Weasley twins had come through barrier. "Ron'll be here any minute!" He walked   
away, to join his friends, who were already waiting for him. His twin followed soon after that.  
  
Sure enough, Ron came through as well, followed by his sister, Ginny. "Hello Harry, how are you?" Ron asked.   
  
"Fine, and you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay. Oh, Hermione was right behind us, she should arrive pretty soon as well." And the second Ron had said it, Hermione   
walked on the platform.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." Hermione greeted them.   
  
"So, how was your summer with Krum?" Ron asked, reluctantly.  
  
"Didn't go, what with You-Know-Who around." She answered, looking a bit sad. She turned to Harry. "Which is why I didn't   
send anything, sorry."   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Here's a letter from Sirius." Ron took the letter from his coat and gave it to Harry.  
  
'Dear Harry,' it read. 'I know this is a unusual way of getting you this letter, but it was safer. I can't really tell you   
any details, but this year at Hogwarts will be a little different from the previous ones. It has to do with he who came back   
last year, but it's better if you don't know too many details. We're searching for him throughout Europe, and I'll let you   
know when we find him.   
  
Sirius.   
  
PS Don't write me. Someone might intercept it. Best of luck.'   
Harry put the letter in his trunk. "I wonder who he means with 'we'?   
  
"I'm wondering what he means with the 'year will be a little different'." Hermione said, sounding rather worried.  
  
"Let's just get in the train, it's leaving soon." Ron was still looking a bit glum.  
  
Around noon Draco paid them a visit, as usual. His 'bodyguards,' Crabbe and Goyle, were with him. "So Potter, still feeling   
safe without him, do you?" He said.  
  
"Without who?" Harry asked, feeling this would be a repeat of Draco's visit from last year, when he kept talking about the   
Triwizard Tournament.   
  
Draco was wearing a smug grin. "You don't know, Potter? I thought he would've let you know, since you're his pet and all.   
Guess he doesn't think you're that important."   
  
Hermione looked annoyed. "Just say what you're talking about and get lost."   
  
"Oh look, little Mudblood's getting angry." Draco laughed. "You'd better safe that anger for when the Dark Lord comes after   
you."   
  
Ron jumped up, and looked he was about to start a fight with Malfoy, but Crabbe gave a warning growl, and he sat back, still   
furious.   
  
"How adorable, Weasel trying to protect his Mudblood girlfriend." Draco said, still with a smug grin.  
  
At his words, Ron turned a little red, and Hermione became interested in the fields they were racing past.   
  
"What, you thought I didn't know?" Draco laughed. "It's so obvious. Well Weasel, I wish you best of luck with you Mudblood,   
though not for long." And with that, he walked away, with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"So he knows, again." Harry looked annoyed. He turned to his friends. "Who do you think is gone?"   
  
"Well, from his hints it could Dumbledore, he was going about feeling safe, and we have to admit, we do feel safe with   
Dumbledore around." Hermione said, still looking through the window.  
  
Ron turned pale. "He wouldn't leave, would he? Not now, with You-Know-Who around."   
  
Harry remembered the letter. "Wait, Sirius said they would be looking for You-Know-Who, remember? What if he and Dumbledore,   
or someone else from Hogwarts, joined forces?"   
  
"I suppose that's possible." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, maybe he joined with er, Hagrid or something. I mean, you feel safe with him as well, don't you?" Ron asked   
Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "True. And it's more logical for Hagrid to leave than for Dumbledore. I don't think he'd leave unless he was   
forced."   
  
They spent the remains of the train ride with being annoyed by Pigwidgeon, talking who could be gone and putting on their   
robes.   
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts and got in the horse-less carriages waiting for them, Harry looked around for Hagrid, but   
didn't see him. He told Ron and Hermione this. "Well, that's obvious then, Hagrid's the one who has left." Hermione stated.   
  
But the next person missing was the cause for some concern. There was no Professor McGonagall to greet them, and they walked   
to the Great Hall themselves, where there was also a lack of Professors and ghosts. "Creepy, isn't it? It's like there's no   
adult in the entire castle." Ron said, when he entered the Hall.   
  
When the students sat at their usual tables, the door opened. Normally, Professor McGonagall would bring the first-years in   
to get them sorted, but this time it was someone different. "Come along dears, the sooner you're sorted the better." A woman,   
probably in her mid-forties, dressed like a maid, was leading a gang of first-years. She was also carrying the Sorting Hat.   
When she reached the high table, she turned. "Hello students. I am Mrs Whitlow and I realise this is an unusual welcome,   
but I can assure we try to fix everything as soon as we can. I'll answer questions tomorrow. After the sorting and the   
feast, you are to go straight to your common room.   
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who looked just as clueless as he did. The other students looked just as curious, except   
for Draco, who knew about this.   
  
The sorting ceremony was rather short, since the woman didn't allow the Hat to sing, who in turn was insulted and looked   
grumpy. But the students got sorted and the feast was held, though everyone was busier talking about the lack of adults. The   
woman had disappeared, and when the feast ended, most people went to the common room, though some students, Fred, George and   
their friend Lee among them, went off venturing throughout the castle.  
  
"I wonder what's going on, all the teachers and even the ghosts are gone." Hermione said, when they had reached the   
Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Maybe it's still the difference Sirius mentioned." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry was about to reply, when Fred, George and Lee came in. They all looked very surprised. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Really weird." Fred started.  
  
"It was an orang-utan!" George exclaimed, looking a bit scared. At this point, more Gryffindors became interested.   
  
"We were off, you know, walking around the castle," Lee continued. "When all of sudden we hear this footsteps, right, and   
before we know, this monkey grabs us, drags us here and waited till we entered the room."   
  
"An orang-utan?" Hermione asked, obviously questioning their mental health.   
  
"Yeah, a huge, hairy and not to mention strong orang-utan." George shivered. The three walked straight to their dorm. The   
Gryffindors, who were expecting something more, started talking amongst themselves again.   
  
"An orang-utan?" Hermione repeated several times.  
  
"Yeah, they were grabbed by a monkey, okay?" Ron said, irritated.  
  
Hermione wanted to reply, but they were sent to bed by a prefect, a sixth-year called Calvin Hobbes.   
  
The next morning they went to the hall for breakfast, and it was as usual. Owls dropping in with message and packages,   
people talking, but there weren't any adults, except for Mrs. Whitlow and something Harry thought was a brown furry chair,   
but turned out to be an orang-utan. When George saw it, he looked horrified and ate less than usual. When everyone was done   
eating, Mrs Whitlow, who was sitting on Professor McGonagall's usual seat, stood up. "I have an announcement to make."   
Everyone stayed quiet. "You've probably noticed the lack of time-tables now, and that's for a good reason. We are still   
working on them, and you'll get them tomorrow. You may use this day to do whatever you want, except for going to Hogsmeade."   
Some people looked unhappy with the last announcement, but most students went off to celebrate.   
  
Harry looked at his friends. "We should probably go to Dumbledore, if he's here, he'll know what to do." He whispered.   
Hermione and Ron nodded, and followed him to Professor Dumbledore's office, guarded by a gargoyle. "What was it last year?   
Cockroach cluster." The gargoyle stayed still. "Alright, Liquorice wand. Fizzing Whizzbeee. Sugar Quill." Harry started to   
get irritated and tried other kinds of wizard candy, but the gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Maybe you should try Muggle candy, perhaps Dumbledore likes those as well." Hermione suggested, to an angry looking Harry.   
  
"Lemondrops! Chewing gum!" Harry yelled all kinds of Muggle candy, but the gargoyle didn't move. He kicked it, and swore.   
"Bloody hell!" The gargoyle moved slowly.   
  
"Bloody hell is the password?" Ron said, surprised. "Harry, I thought you said it was some kind of candy."  
  
"At least now we know something is definitely wrong." Harry concluded. "I mean, if someone like Professor Dumbledore changes   
his password to foul language, he has to be seriously sick."  
  
"Let's climb the stairs and see what awaits." Hermione said, taking out her wand.  
  
Hmm, it's a bit of cliffhanger, a bad one, but still a cliffhanger. And be nice and review. Thank you! 


	3. 2. Some explanations and a DADA lesson.

The next chapter in which the lessons begin.  
  
Some explanations and a DADA lesson.   
  
They climbed the stairs and reached the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. They knocked, and when they didn't hear   
something, Harry opened the door carefully. Someone in there shouted: "Duck!" And the three did. Harry opened the door   
again, and saw someone they didn't expect. It wasn't even someone they knew. It was a chubby man, with greyish brown hair   
and a long beard, wearing a colourful robe with strange symbols on it. And then there was the hat. Unlike the rather dull   
and short hat most people wore at Hogwarts, this one was brightly coloured, and had all kinds of shiny stones on it. They   
assumed it was a wizard, since it said so on the hat.  
  
"Hello children, what are you doing here? The gargoyle told me to tell him a password, so no one could enter. Obviously, it   
doesn't work." The last thing was probably more a note to himself.  
  
"Er, sir, we came here looking for Professor Dumbledore, because our usual teachers are gone." Hermione said, her eyes fixed   
on the crossbow.  
  
"Oh that little problem. Well, don't worry, little girl, you'll have your teachers back in no time!" He sounded cheerful,   
and patted Hermione on her hair.   
  
"She means, where did they go?" Ron tried.   
  
"I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you, but your headmaster said he and his staff are doing a investigation. Mentioned   
someone called Wolderfort, or something."  
  
"Voldemort..." Harry whispered, fear spreading through him. Their assumptions were correct.   
  
"Yes, that's the one. Anyway, Dumbledore said you shouldn't worry, they'd be back in no time at all. Meanwhile, my colleagues   
and me will run this school as best as we can. The first few weeks will be a little odd, but I can assure you, you will get   
used to it. Besides, we have a Wizard University, so I think we have some experience in the teaching field."  
  
This news came as quite a surprise. "A Wizard University? I never read about that." Hermione said. "Where is it?"  
  
The wizard looked a bit uncomfortable, but was still cheerful. "No need to worry little miss, it's not like you'll be going   
there."  
  
"And why not?" She demanded.   
  
"I thought that was obvious. You're a girl. We don't allow girls at our university. The entire idea of women learning magic   
is ridiculous if you ask me. But we promised Dumbledore we wouldn't send any girls away, so I suppose you can stay. Now, go   
away, I have things to take care off." He pushed them out of the door. "And no barging in here anymore! I'll change that   
password as soon as I can!"   
  
"Did you hear that? 'Learning girls magic is ridiculous'! What is this, the Dark Ages?"   
Hermione fumed, when the trio was on their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Calm down Hermione, maybe he's just old-fashioned..." Ron tried to calm her down while they climbed through the   
portrait-hole.  
  
"I don't care how old-fashioned he is! I'm one the best students at this school, and he can't say stuff like that!" Hermione   
went to the girls dormitory, still angry.   
  
Ron looked at Harry. "You don't think she'll start a new club, like that SPEW one, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. Everything's possible." A thought occurred to Harry. "What if she actually gets members this time?"   
  
Hermione spent the rest of the day in her dorm, while Harry and Ron took a walk on the grounds, and ran into George, who was   
startled when he was them. "George, what's going with you? You look you've seen a ghost." Ron said, sounding worried.  
  
"It's the orang-utan. You never know where he is." George replied, sounding paranoid.   
  
"Come on George, it's just an animal, he can't be that bad." Harry said.  
  
"You haven't been dragged around by him! He's really scary, you know that?" George said, and walked away.  
  
Ron grinned. "So, I finally know what George's scared for. Orang-utans." He remained cheerful for the rest of the day.  
  
The next day they were handed out their time-tables by Mrs Whitlow, and a dwarf who was introduced as Modo, the new   
gamekeeper. Mrs Whitlow had an announcement as well. "I am please to say that we've been able to find teachers willing to   
head an house. The Senior Wrangler is responsible for the Slytherins, the Dean for the Gryffindors, Professor Stibbons for   
the Ravenclaws and Professor Rincewind for the Hufflepufs." After this, everybody continued to eat.   
  
"Hmm, Defence Against Dark Arts first." said Hermione, examining the time-tables.  
  
"You think this time we'll have someone who is who he says he is?" Harry asked, remembering their previous teachers.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were entering the Defence Against Dark Arts room. There was actually a teacher this time, a tall   
skinny wizard, with red hair and a short beard. Harry thought Lupins robes were old and shabby, but the robes this man was   
wearing were even worse. They used to be bright red, but had been patched several times, and the lower part had even been   
burned. Next to him was a large trunk. "Sit down you three. You're late." The man said. They took their places. " The first   
thing I want to know is what did your previous teacher teach you?" Everyone remained quiet. The wizard sighed and looked   
down at the map he had made off the class. "You, Longbottom, what have you learned so far?"   
  
"Er, well, the first one, professor Quirrell, wasn't too bad," He eyed Harry. "So we thought, because he was a dark wizard."   
  
"Dark?" The teacher asked.  
  
"He was evil, a servant of Y-You-Know-Who." Neville said, obviously nervous at mentioning the name.   
  
"Right, evil wizard. Second year. Granger, care to tell me?"   
  
Hermione blushed a little. "Professor Lockhart was a very nice man..." She started.  
  
"You mean a very nice fraud." Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Fraud? Explain, Weasley."   
  
"He had written books about all sort of heroic things he had done, but it turned he was lying. He didn't teach us anything."   
Ron said.  
  
"Except for not letting little monsters loose in your classroom." Seamus whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear him.   
  
The wizard nodded. "So, an evil wizard and a fraud. Can't wait to hear what the other two were..."   
  
Harry raised his hand.   
  
"Yes Potter?" The wizard asked.  
  
"The third professor, Lupin, was actually quite good sir. He taught us all kinds of things about creatures, and how to   
defeat them. And fourth one, Moody, he taught us about curses, but he wasn't who he seemed to be." Harry explained.  
  
"Right, this has been most helpful. I am Professor Rincewind, here to teach you the most important thing when it comes to   
dealing with any kind of threat, magical or not. I can't believe none of these wizard taught you the most important weapon   
you have."   
  
The class was quiet, since all wondered what this weapon might be.  
  
"Your feet. Your feet are the one thing that can save you from any danger. Simple running is the best thing you can do when   
being threatened." The professor said.  
  
The class looked surprised. "Running away?" A few whispered among themselves.   
  
Rincewind sighed. "Of course, you're Gryffindors. You like courage and being a hero, don't you?"   
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Hate to turn down a challenge? Face danger without thinking about the consequences? Unprepared?"   
  
The class nodded, but less enthusiastic.   
  
"These things can kill you. I know you all think dying a heroic death is a great thing, but do you know what's even better?   
Living. Living is better than any kind of death, no matter in how many books and legends you live on. If you run away,   
you'll live." Rincewind looked around the class. "You might get another chance at victory, but not if you're dead. And   
that's why we'll be spending most of this classes outside, to teach you how to run away from danger." He concluded. "Come,   
we've only got half an hour." He got up, and walked out the classroom. His trunk got up, standing on hundreds of little   
legs, and opened his trunk. He seemed to yawn. "Oh, and that's my Luggage. He'll be your 'danger' for today."   
  
The Gryffindors looked at each other, and got up. "So, what do you think of this one?" Hermione asked Harry.   
  
He shrugged. "Don't know. But how much trouble can running be? A bit of sport never killed anyone."   
  
"That trunk of him might." Ron said, gloomily.   
  
They walked outside, to the Quidditch field. "Right. The first thing you need to know about running away, is that it doesn't   
matter where you go, it's the 'away' that's important. Luggage, you stand here." He pointed to a spot, and the Luggage   
obeyed. " Who wants to run against him? From here to that hoop." He pointed to one of the Quidditch poles. When no one   
seemed to make an offer, Rincewind pointed to Ron. "Right, you stand there, I'll give you a 15 feet advance. You may begin   
when I count to three. 1...2...3!" He shouted, and Ron started running. So did the Luggage, who was surprisingly fast for a   
trunk with hundred legs and he started to catch up. Ron looked behind him and tripped over a stone. The Luggage jumped on   
him and Ron was forced to lie on the floor with a heavy trunk on him. Professor Rincewind looked a little disappointed when   
he helped Ron to his feet. "Never look behind you, or you might trip, like you did." He patted his Luggage on the back.   
"Well done. Go in the castle, see if any students are up to no good. You know you have to take them to the Librarian,   
right?" The trunk seemed to nod. "And no eating them." The trunk looked sad and walked away. "Now our 'danger' is gone, I   
want you to race each other." The remaining part of the lesson was spent racing each other back and forth on the field,   
with the professor giving tips.   
  
"That was one of the most exhausting lessons I've ever had." Hermione was still panting when the class was over.   
  
"Lucky for you we've got Care of Magical Creatures then, that's only a short walk." Ron grinned. After being chased by the   
Luggage, racing other humans wasn't too bad.   
  
Thank for reading, and remember: R/R! 


	4. 3. Some more interesting classes.

The crazyness continues!  
  
  
3. Some more interesting classes.  
  
They walked to Hagrid's house, to be greeted by the same wizard they had met in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Ah, there's the other part of the class." The wizard shouted. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Great, still with the Slytherins." Harry muttered. His fellow Gryffindors didn't seem to pleased with the Slytherins either.   
  
The Slytherins looked at the panting and red Gryffindors with a smug grin. "Well Weasley, good to see your face is matching   
your hair." Draco greeted them.  
  
"Just wait 'till you've been chased by a walking trunk." Ron replied.  
  
"A walking trunk? No thanks, I'd rather go to the nut house instead." The other Slytherins laughed.  
  
"A walking trunk? I see you've met the Luggage then." The wizard smiled at Ron. "No wonder you're so red. Rincewind said he   
was going to let him chase you lot. But all things aside, you're here to take Care of Magical Creatures." He walked over to   
a trunk, and for a minute Harry was scared that it would be another living trunk, but it was a normal one. The wizard took   
out a familiar looking crossbow. "Right. I'm Mustrum Ridcully, Archchancellor of the Unseen University of Ankh-Morpork, but   
at the moment, I'll be teaching you how take care of magical creatures. The first you'll need are weapons. A cross bow is   
usually good, but...yes, you with your hand up?"   
  
"Uhm, are we supposed to shoot the creatures?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I said I would teach you how to take care of them, and shooting them is the best way."   
  
"Isn't that a bit...cruel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So? Have you been talking to Stibbons are something? He was against this as well, but honestly, who's the teacher? I am.   
There will come time when you'll be glad I've taught you how to use a crossbow. Now, you with the blond hair, come here." He   
pointed to Draco, who stepped forward. "Right, this is your crossbow. Point at that tree over there, and shoot." Ridcully   
had pointed to a tree about fifty feet away. Draco aimed, shot and missed. "Well, can't say you didn't try. A bit   
disappointing. I can see your previous teacher wasn't any good."   
  
"That's because he taught us how to take actual care of them, and not how to kill them." Harry burst out.  
  
"Then it's about time you learned. I know killing creatures may sound like Defence Against Dark Arts, but I know Rincewind   
isn't planning on teaching you that, so I thought I would. If you're going to be all girly about it, you may join the   
cooking class Nanny Ogg'll be teaching next time." Ridcully said.   
  
"Cooking?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes lad, cooking. Can't teach girls how to use a crossbow. Better let Nanny teach how to take care of dead creatures by   
cooking them."   
  
Hermione looked very angry. "You're saying I can't learn how to shoot animals because I'm a girl?!" She shouted.  
  
"Exactly. You females are better in the kitchen and let us males do the hard work."   
  
Most of the girls looked angry, even the Slytherin girls seemed to agree with Hermione's outburst. The remain of the hour   
was spent with the boys shooting at trees and the girls handing them their crossbows, arrows and anything relevant. Needless   
to say that Hermione was very cranky during lunch.   
  
"Cheer up Herm, at least you haven't got Divination with Trelawney." Ron said, trying to cheer her up.   
  
"Wait a minute, we haven't got Trelawney. Remember what Ridcully said? All the teachers have disappeared, including   
Trelawney." Harry remembered.   
  
Ron looked like Christmas came early this year. "You're right! At least some good came out of this."   
  
"I hope the replacement professor for Arithmancy is better than the other two." Hermione said, glumly.   
  
"Look on the bright side, it can't get any worse, can it?" Ron said, eating another sandwich.  
  
He was wrong. True, Divination wasn't as gloomy without Trelawney, but the new witch, who introduced herself as Nanny Ogg,   
was weird as well. Her cat Greebo, a big grey one with one of his eyes missing, stalked the room like it was his, and   
decided to climb on Ron's lap, and stretch his claws a little. They easily ripped through the fabric, and Ron gritted his   
teeth against the pain. Greebo laid down, and started to sleep. Ron sighed with relief, but Greebo started to smell, really   
bad. When the class was over, Ron hurried to the common room to change robes in time for Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione was already waiting there. "Hey Harry, where's Ron?"   
  
"Went to change his robes. The new Divination teacher owns a cat, and he decided to sleep on Ron's lap." Harry answered.   
  
"What's so bad about that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, he was clawing through Ron's and when he finally fell asleep, he started to stink." Harry explained. Just then, the   
rest of the class arrived, with Ron running after them. From the other side, their teacher approached. She looked older than   
McGonagall and was also wearing her hair in a bun, but looked even stricter.   
  
"Get in." She said, and the class went in. "I'm Professor Esmeralda Weatherwax. I'm here to teach you about transfiguring   
and if you fool around here, I'll have the Librarian here before you can try to look innocent." She said.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. "Reckon the Librarian is this orang-utan? He seems to be keeping order."   
  
"Yes, you, what were you talking about?" The witch asked Harry.  
  
"Er, we, er, we're discussing who the Librarian was." Harry said.   
  
"You don't know? Well, the Librarian is keeping order and running the library. You can't miss him, he's an orang-utan." Some   
students laughed, but were silenced by Weaterwaxes glare. "He really is. I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." After   
that, she started to teach them how to turn a book into a brick.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to their rooms, and discussed the day when they got there. "How's Vector's   
replacement then?" Ron asked, climbing through the porthole.   
  
"Well, at first I thought he was bit crazy, but the Bursar is great. He can explain really good." Hermione followed him.   
"But by the end of the class, he said goodbye to us backwards."   
  
Harry climbed through as well. "Trelawney's replacement isn't that bad either."   
  
Ron groaned. "Not that bad? Look what that cat of her did to my robe!" He showed them the robe. It looked like knives went   
through it.   
  
"Looks pretty bad, aren't you wounded?" Hermione asked, looking at the robe.   
  
"No, not really. Once the bleeding stopped it wasn't too bad. I swear, next time that cat climbs on me, I'll throw him off."   
Ron said, putting his robe away. "Did we tell George's terrified of the orang-utan?" He told Hermione.  
  
"He's the Librarian, Ron, so call him that. You wouldn't like it if I called you human and no, you haven't." She said.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and told her about George and his reaction to him and Harry when they startled him that afternoon. While   
discussing the Librarian, Fred joined in as well. "George is still in a state of shock. I thought he wasn't scared of any   
animal. Sure, I was scared at first, but I think the Librarian is an okay person. Make that an okay orang-utan." He said.   
  
Ron smiled. "At least I have something to tease him about, instead of him teasing me with my fear of spiders."   
  
"Come on Ron, he is acting worse than you. I swear, he hasn't said anything all day! Even our classmates are worried." Fred   
said, concerned.   
  
Ron shrugged. "He'll get over it."   
  
Fred got up and left, probably to see if George was okay.  
  
"Ron, can't you show a little more concern?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Concern? For George? No way, not now when I finally know what he fears. He's had years to tease me with spiders, now it's   
time for payback." Ron said, dead-serious. Hermione left as well. This left Harry and Ron, who started a game of chess.  
  
The next morning started with breakfast, naturally. George looked a little better, but kept glancing over his shoulder to   
look for the Librarian. After that, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dungeons for their first Potions without   
Snape. Harry was looking forward to it, a whole lesson without Snape being insulting, sarcastic or favouring the Slytherin.   
Most Gryffindors felt this way, and were cheerful. The Slytherins, and Draco in particular, looked glum. Potions was the only   
class they could pick on the Gryffindors, without being punished and with a different teacher, anything could happen. They   
entered the cold dungeon and took their places. In front was a chubby, short wizard, who was wearing bright and colourful   
robes, with a hat sparklier and pointier than Ridcully's. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"Welcome. I shall replace your Potions teacher, who was kind enough to leave some notes, about who were good students and   
who were, in his own words, nasty little pests who were best left to rot." The wizard said. "I am the Senior Wrangler, but   
you shall call me professor, or I'll take points." None of the other teachers had done this, maybe because they didn't know   
they could. Harry sagged in his seat. It looked like Snape's replacement was just as worse as their usual teacher. "I'm also   
the head of the Slytherins, but Mrs Whitlow has already announced that." He looked at the Slytherins. "I expect you to do   
better in the House's Cup, which for the last four years has been won by the Gryffindors. Your professor has left me a note   
about all classes, so I know what some of you might be up to." After this warning the Senior Wrangler started to explain how   
to make Wartium, a potion used to give people warts. He was walking around class, giving tips and some sarcastic remarks,   
some of them worse than Snape's.   
  
"Man, he's just like Snape, isn't he?" Harry said, after class.  
  
"Wonder where he found him, probably put an add: 'Wanted, incredibly unfair and cranky person to teach Potions.'" Ron said,   
glum.   
  
"Come on guys, stay positive. At least he hasn't got a personal grudge against Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"But he has a note from Snape, and I bet he put everything about me in there, and how to be as unfair as possible." Harry   
sighed and entered the History of Magic room with his friends. They were greeted by a smiling young wizard, beardless for a   
change. He looked normal, compared to the other wizards they had seen. He was wearing a bright robe, but there were less   
symbols on them.   
  
"Hello, come in, I'm Ponder Stibbons, your History teacher. I thought it would be nice to start with some freshing up, see   
what you remember from last year." He handed them a test about kobolds, how Hogwarts was formed and questions about wizards   
Harry only remembered seeing on the Chocolate Frog cards. He wasn't the only one, Ron looked just as clueless as Harry. The   
only one writing was Hermione.   
  
After twenty minutes Stibbons took them back, and looked through it and sighed. "Most of you haven't filled in half the   
questions." He said, disappointed. "How do you expect to choose the right way if you don't know the ones people made in the   
past? History repeats itself, and studying it gives you an idea of what might come."   
  
The class looked more interested than with Professor Binns, but only slightly. Stibbons seemed to have noticed this as well.   
"No wonder you don't know how the witch Armadella found seven uses of dragon blood if you keep staring out the window!" The   
comment was directed to Seamus, who was looking outside. "Now, I want you all to take notes, because whether you believe or   
not, history IS important." With that, the wizard took the book and started a lesson on the explorer-wizard Garath and his   
journeys to Asia.   
  
During lunch, they discussed the teachers again. "I don't think Stibbons is too bad, maybe a little over-enthusiastic, but   
okay." Hermione said.   
  
"A little? I'd rather have Professor Binns, he was boring, but he didn't expect us to pay attention." Ron said, eating   
another sandwich.   
  
The afternoon held a Charms lesson, with another weird teacher, the Dean, the chubbiest wizard they had seen so far, who   
started serious but was just as excited as the Gryffindors when they had to do Explospells, used to make a tiny explosion   
in the air, as a diversion. After that, herbology with a dwarf named Modo, who knew at least as much about herbs as   
Professor Sprout did.   
  
And that pretty much sums up all the teachers. Scary, hey? 


	5. 4. Oh look, it's a bird, it's a plane, n...

Oh look, it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's Quidditch! (And other things)   
  
More other things than Quidditch, but hey, a title's a title! Enjoy.  
  
The next weeks, nothing exciting happened, though Charms stayed explosive. One Saturday morning Harry was woke up by Fred.   
"Come Harry, we have to select a new Keeper and a captain!"   
  
"Wstfgl?" Said Harry, not fully awake.  
  
"Quidditch, Harry. We need a new Keeper and a captain!" Fred said, more urgent.  
  
"Alrigh, I'll be righ down." Harry mumbled.  
  
He spent the morning with the Weasleys (George was still a bit paranoid), Katie, Angelina and Alicia to select a new Keeper.   
With them were the two witches, Professors Ogg and Weatherwax, since they were the only teachers who had experience with   
brooms. "I'm surprised Ridcully allowed us to play." Harry said to George.  
  
"Not that surprising, he's a bit of a sport freak, so when we explained it to him, he was all for it." George explained.  
  
"We?"   
  
"Yeah, the captains from the other teams and me, Fred and Angelina."   
  
The Keepertest was simple. Angelina, Alicia and Katie would try to score, and the one who stopped most Quaffles, became the   
new Keeper. The team and the professors chose Terry Pratting, a tall fourth year boy, with short brown hair and grey eyes.   
He was very happy when he heard the good news. Deciding for the new captain was easy, though Fred and George voted for each   
other, it was logical Angelina would be captain, since she was the oldest. Most of the training was devoted to training   
Terry, since their first match against Slytherin would be in a month.  
  
October was a calm month, Halloween and the first trip to Hogsmeade being the most exciting. Modo had done his best with the   
pumpkins, and though they weren't as big Hagrid's, they were quite the sight. Modo looked rather proud of them during   
herbology and devoted a lesson to making plants grow with compost and care in stead of magic. The Halloween feast was great   
as usual, but Harry was still worried about Sirius. He hadn't heard anything from him, but as Hermione put it: No news was   
goods news.  
  
The next week the first Quidditch match was held, Slytherin against Griffyndor, and the team   
believed they had done what they could. Terry was the most nervous off all and when they entered the stadium, he was looking   
a bit pale. All the teachers had shown up, which was strange since none of them knew what Quidditch was, except for Ridcully,   
who had a vague idea, Weatherwax who had a general idea and Ogg who had studied all sorts of rulebooks, since she'd be the   
referee. The Slytherin team had made some changes as well, there were a couple of new Beaters and a new captain. Malfoy   
however, was still the Seeker. After the captain handshake, Ogg blew her whistle and they all flew up. As the game progressed,   
it became clear that Terry was talented, and although he couldn't stop all the Quaffles, Gryffindor stayed in the lead.   
Harry looked down from his high position. Malfoy was keeping an eye on him from below, as usual. The game had been going   
for about half an hour, and Harry hoped they would release the Snitch soon, since it was starting to rain. He looked down   
again. Malfoy was gone, and when Harry looked further, he saw Malfoy was heading straight for the familiar looking gold ball.   
He sped off, avoided a Bludger, and arrived in time to push Malfoy away from the Snitch. When he wanted to grab it, it was   
gone already. Malfoy shot him a nasty look and flew off. He heard Lee's comment: 60-60. He'd better hurry up.   
  
After about five minutes, he saw the Snitch near a pole, and flew towards it. Malfoy right behind him as usual, but since   
Harry's trusty Firebolt was too fast for Malfoy's broom, Malfoy decided to give the broom a push. Harry almost fell, but was   
able to give Malfoy a push, so neither of them would have the Snitch. Professor Ogg blew the whistle, and both teams got a   
chance to score, since she called pushing the other was unfair. Slythering missed, and Gryffindor scored: 70-60.   
  
Soon the Snitch re-appeared on the playing field. Both Harry and Malfoy were on the other side, and they raced each other   
towards it. Harry's Firebolt ws quicker and he grabbed a couple of seconds before Malofy reacher it, and Gryffindor had won   
their first match, 220-60.   
  
That night in the common they celebrated with the food Fred had taken from the House-Elves. It turned out that George wasn't   
that eager to walk around the castle, with the Librarian and the Luggage around. Ron and Hermione drew Harry to a quiet   
corner, excited about something.   
  
"A letter from Sirius!" Ron hissed.   
  
Harry grabbed the parchment. "Dear Harry. I have some news, though it's not too good. We have evidence that Voldemort is on   
his way to Hogwarts. He found out Dumbledore isn't there and probably tries to attack it. Dumbledore has sent an owl to your   
new Headmaster, but I wanted you to hear it from me. Best of luck, Sirius." He looked at Hermione and Ron. "He's on his way..."   
  
"I know, but look at the date." Hermione pointed on the parchment.  
  
"30th of October. That's only three days ago!" Harry said.   
  
Ron looked scared. "He can already be in the country, you know, or even on the grounds."  
  
"I'm sure Ridcully and the others'll do their best." Hermione said, confidently.  
  
"Come on! You-Know-Who isn't afraid of anyone, except for Dumbledore! I doubt he's afraid of Ridcully." Ron said. "He just   
wants to shoot defenseless animals."   
  
"Dumbledore would never have appointed him to replace him, if he weren't good enough." Hermione argued.  
  
"Maybe he was desperate, like when he appointed Lockhart as a teacher." Ron was getting angry as well.  
  
"Calm down." Harry interfered. "I agree with Hermione, Ridcully must be pretty good. And there's other wizards and witches."   
He smiled. "If things get really bad, we can always send Modo's compost heaps to do the dirty work."   
  
Ron grinned as well. "That would be really dirty work. Those things really do stink, I don't know why he keeps so close to   
the greenhouses."   
  
Hermione however, took the idea a bit too serious. "Harry, you can't make life-less objects come to live! Everybody knows   
that."   
  
"I was kidding, you know that. Come, let's get something to eat." With that, the conversation was over, but the news didn't   
leave Harry's thoughts. He was far more worried than he had shown, and was listening more carefully to the sounds outside,   
when he was in bed.   
  
One day in November, during a two-hour Potions lesson Harry was called to see Ridcully. The Senior Wrangler wasn't too happy,   
but he let Harry go. The Senior Wrangler was still as strict as Snape, but didn't favour the Slytherins as much anymore, so   
that made it more bearable. When he arrived at Ridcully's office, the gargoyle swung open and Harry climbed the stairs.   
Ridcully was sitting in a comfy chair, having a smoke. "Ah, Harry lad. You're probably wondering why I called you, right?"   
Ridcully didn't wat for Harry to answer, but went on. "I got an owl from your own Headmaster, saying that Wolderfort"  
  
"Voldemort, sir."   
  
"Voldermort, yes, is coming to Hogwarts. In a owl before I read that you also received one. Dumbledore told me to warn you,   
since Woldermort's sure to arrive this month."   
  
"Why are you telling me this, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"To give you a warning. Dumbledore told me about what happened before, and why Wolderfort wants you dead. He thought you   
deserved to be warned, so you could be as careful as possible. I'll tell the other students tomorrow during breakfast."  
  
"But, but, sir, everyone'll panick when you tell them. We all fear Voldemort more than anything else." Harry said.  
  
"And that's why you should all be warned. No use keeping secrets like this, it's better to make some preparations, in case   
he comes early. After all, surprise is the best strategy."  
  
"What kind of preparations?"  
  
Ridcully smiled. "If I'd tell you, it wouldn't be fun anymore, would it? Now it's probably best for you if you return to   
your class. The Senior Wrangler hates it when you stay away too long."  
  
When he returned in class, he told Ron and Hermione everything,w hile they were making a potion. "Fun? He's treating it like   
a game." Hermione said, dissaproving.   
  
"D'you think he really knows what You-Know-Who can do?" Ron asked.  
  
"He didn't seem to worried about it." Harry said.   
  
Next morning at breakfast Ridcully made his announcement, and most students panicked, except some Slytherins, who seemed   
rather happy. "There's no need to panick! We have everything under control!" Ridcully shouted, but it didn't help.   
  
Modo came in and ran to the teachers table. "Ridcully sir, there's some people approaching. They're all wearing black and   
masks, except for the leader."  
  
All the students panicked even more. "Everybody go to their common rooms! Now!" Professor Weatherwax ordered, and everyone   
obeyed. Ron, Hermione and Harry rushed to an empty classroom, where they could see the main entrance and the field. There   
were about 25, 30 people there, all of them dressed in black. Harry's scar began to hurt, and that was all the evidence he   
need to know it was Voldemort. Some more students came in to see what was happening. Harry however, ran out to go there   
himself. Ron and Hermione ran after him.   
  
He came to a stop right behind Stibbons and the Senior Wrangler, who were surprised to see them. Ridcully wasn't. "Ah, I was   
expecting something like this, come here lad." He said to Harry. "You two as well." He added, to Hermione and Ron, and they   
joined Harry in front of the group wizards and witches. The door opened, and the Death Eaters were all standing there,   
masked and wearing black. In front of them there master, Lord Voldemort.   
  
A/N: I'm also working on some other Harry Potter story, and I was wondering: Can I make Ron the Keeper? What do you think? 


	6. 5. When wizards and witches attack. (Wit...

When wizards and witches attack. (With the help of the gardener)  
  
It's the final chapter, enjoy!  
  
  
  
The pain was almost too much for Harry, but he kept standing. "So, we meet again." Voldemort hissed.   
  
Ridcully stepped forward. "Sir, you and your group better leave, I don't recall inviting you lot."  
  
"Lord Voldemort does not NEED an invitation." The skinny man said in his cold voice. He looked at Harry. "Too bad the old   
fool isn't around to see you die, Potter." He raised his wand. "Avada." He stopped, an arrow in his wand-arm. He looked at   
Ridcully, armed with a crossbow.   
  
"There's more where that came from." Ridcully said, not looking as jolly as he used to. Harry looked around. All the wizards   
had their wands out, and he saw the Dean muttering a spell under his breath. He released it, and a fire-ball was hurled at   
the Death Eaters. Some of the robes caught fire and they ran around, panicked. Voldemort didn't look concerned, and the other   
Death Eaters used a spell to summon water.   
  
"Not bad. This might even be an interesting battle." Voldemort said, showing no empathy towards the burned Death Eaters.   
  
Behind Harry some more wizards moved forward, most of them preparing a fire-ball to hurl.   
Ridcully dropped the crossbow and prepared a fire-ball himself. "Prepare to hurl...Now!" About five fire-balls hit the group   
of Death Eaters, missing Voldemort completely. Most of the group was on fire and too panicked to think of a spell. About   
five jumped in the lake, and some others rolled on the floor to stop the fire.   
  
"Nice shot, but you'll need more than simple fire to get rid of me." Voldemort said, still not worried. Behind him, Harry   
saw several big lumps move. In the darkness he couldn't see what they were, but they moved slowly, towards Voldemort who   
couldn't see them. "And would you fat wizards get out of the way, so I can finally kill Potter." It wasn't a question, it   
was an order.  
  
"You're not a very polite man, are you?" Professor Ogg commented. "Your mum and dad should've paid more attention to your   
upbringing."   
  
"My mother was a weakling, and my father too foolish to be anything but an annoyance."  
  
The lumps were moving closer, and as they came nearer, Harry could smell them. A horrible stench. "Compost heaps!" Ron   
whispered. "They're Modo's compost heaps!" He was right. Three of Modo's big compost heaps were about twenty feet behind   
Voldemort, who smelled them as well and looked behind him. This was what the wizards were waiting for, and they prepared   
another round of firebals to hurl, but missed completely. Voldemort's head snapped back to them. "Attacking me when I turn   
around is not very noble. Good for me I was protected by magic, or you might have harmed me." Casually he used a spell on   
the compost heap, but it didn't stop. He turned around again and used other spells to slow them down, or explode them. Even   
the Avada curse didn't help, since the heaps weren't really alive. All Voldemort could do was run away from them, but he   
didn't know about the Luggage, waiting for him in the darkness and how it had eaten, bit and chased away the few remaining   
Death Eaters.   
  
After a while they heard sounds of curses used on the Luggage. "Aren't you worried about it, sir?" Hermione asked Rincewind.   
  
"No, not really. No spell ever had any effect on him, and I don't expect any spell ever will. He'll probably try to eat him,   
I suppose." Rincewind was wrong, since Voldemort was chased back to the wizards and the three compost heaps, still moving   
around slowy. Rincewind shrugged. "Probably full from eating that gang of his."   
  
Voldemort ran back, the Luggage right behind. Then he made the same mistake Ron had. He looked behind, tripped, and the   
Luggage started jumping up and down on him. The compost heaps moved towards him as well, and started swallowing him after   
the Luggage jumped off.   
  
"If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will." Ridcully said, cheerfully. He walked towards the heaps, and the ones that   
weren't on top off Voldemort, edged away and stopped moving. He was followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and the teachers, while   
most students stormed out the castle as well, to see what happened. Ridcully pulled an unconscious Voldemort out the heap,   
with the help of Stibbons and Rincewind. The Luggage was looking excited, like he wanted to jump and down on Voldemort again.   
"Anyone know a spell to keep him unconscious?" Ridcully asked.   
  
A seventh year stepped forward, and suggested one. Since none of teachers had heard of it, the student did it. They weren't   
sure if it worked, but Voldemort was still unconscious, so it hadn't done any harm.   
  
"Right. Gytha, go send an owl to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'd like to hear what we did." He said to Professor Ogg.   
  
Out of the shadow of the Forbidden Forest stepped Dumbledore, smiling. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Mustrum." He was   
followed by the Hogwarts staff, who stayed behind a bit at the sight on Voldemort. "What did you to the Death Eaters?"  
  
Rincewind stepped forward, with the Luggage. "It ate most of them, but some were chased into the woods."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure the centaurs will bring them to me. So tell me Mustrum, how did you defeat him? I think   
everybody would like to know."   
  
Sounds of "Yeah, explain!"and "Definitely!" filled the air. "The compost heaps ATE him!"   
One students exclaimed.   
  
Ridcully looked flattered. "I didn't do it all by myself, I had some help. We distracted Wolderfort with the fireballs,   
while Esme used her witchcraft on Modo's compost heaps, to overpower him."   
  
The Hogwarts staff looked at the stinking, not-moving compost heaps and at Professor Weatherwax. "How did you that?"   
Professor McGonagall inquired.  
  
Professor Weatherwax gave a little smile. "I reminded the compost heap of what it had been. Mostly plants, but some other   
things as well. Once he was convinced he was alive, he was more than willing to attack."   
  
The real professors looked impressed. "Congratulations Mustrum, I couldn't have handled it better myself." Dumbledore   
stepped forward shake hands with Ridcully.  
  
"Thanks, it was my pleasure. Really, I haven't had this much fun in years." Ridcully said, smiling.  
  
"I trust you'll be going home as soon as possible?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, we were wondering, since we haven't got anything waiting for us at the University, maybe we could stay for another   
day, to celebrate, perhaps with a feast?" Ridcully asked.  
  
"A feast in the honour of the defeat is in place, I'm sure our house-elves will be delighted."   
  
"I sure am not." Hermione whispered.   
  
"Yes, about those elves, where are they? I haven't seen them." Ridcully said, not hearing Hermione.  
  
"They hid. I'm sure they'll come back when they hear it's safe." Dumbledore answered. "But let's go inside, and make   
arrangements to send him where he belongs." Dumbledore used a spell on Voldemort to make sure he remained unconscious, and   
left him behind, guarded by the Luggage and the compost heaps.   
  
The next week the wizards left to go their own home, which Ridcully revealed to be entirely different world. The news was   
received with confused stares and gasps from most students, including Ron and Harry. Hermione just thought is made sense for   
them to be so weird.   
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in Britain.  
  
Voldemort opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was pain, like hundred of little feet stamping on him, and all of a   
sudden, the foulest stench ever. "Wormtail, Wormtail, where are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Right here, my lord." The short man answered, scared.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In your fathers old villa again, sir. I did not know where else to go."   
  
Voldemort nodded. "That's better than some places, and worse than others. What happened exactly, Wormtail?"  
  
"You were overpowered by a walking trunk and a compost heap, my lord."   
  
If this news has shocked the Dark Lord, he didn't show it. "What happened to my loyal Death Eaters?"  
  
Peter fidgeted with his hands.   
  
"What happened, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, more demanding.  
  
"The-they, most of them got eaten, my lord, by the trunk. Others were bitten, a couple jumped in the lake because they were   
on fire, and a few ran."   
  
"Where are they now, Wormtail?"  
  
"I do not know, my lord."   
  
"Then we'll have to make sure they know where I am." Voldemort stood up, and pressed his wand against Peter's Dark Mark. A   
few seconds later, about halve of the original group had Apparated in the villa. Most of them kneeled, and uttered words of   
disbelief. "You did not think I was beaten this easily, did you? But enough of this, let us move on to our next plan."  
  
  
After a few weeks, on Hogwarts  
  
Everything was back to normal, History was as boring as always, Divination and Potions the usual hell and Care of Magical   
Creatures as non-violent like normal.   
  
One day in december when Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the hall for lunch, they stumbled unto Professor   
Dumbledore. "Sir? We still have some questions about the er, other teachers." Harry said.  
  
"Questions? Ask away. I can't promise I'll answer all of them, but one can always ask."  
  
"I was wondering why you chose wizards from a different world, when there are plenty on this world." Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "A good question, and one with a simple answer. Ridcully and his fine staff had never heard of Voldemort,   
and therefore they didn't fear him like the wizards here. I suspected he might try something like this, and I didn't want   
wizards here who would only panick. Because they had never heard of Voldemort except for what I had explained them, they   
faced without fear, and that's why they won. Fear clouds your ability to think and defend yourself." He explained.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the Luggage was just as important as the wizards' ignorance." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, a walking, biting and human eating trunk does have it advantages, which is one of the reason I chose wizards from that   
particular world." Dumbledore's face fell a little. "Too bad Rincewnd didn't want to stay. He seemed like a fine enough   
teacher to me. Oh well, can't win them all. Let us go to lunch, before it's all eaten." He said, and ushered the three to   
the great hall.   
  
"One thing sir, do you think one day we'll really defeat You-Know-who?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have full confidence in our abilities. When a bunch of wizards from a different planet can render him unconscious, surely   
we can defeat him. But enough of this guessing, let us go to great hall, and eat lunch before the others do." And with that,   
the conversation was over and the four walked to the hall.   
  
Well, that wraps it up for me, but remember to review it. Thanks. 


End file.
